totally spider-man
by Spectacularspider-dude
Summary: peter parker just moved to Beverly hills with his aunt but the villains of peter's past come and attack him and the agents of woohp so now he has to stop them and try keep a relation ship with sam a girl he likes
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY IS A CROSSOVER WITH TOTALLY SPIES AND SPIDERMAN. SUMMERY: PETER PARKER MOVED TO BEVERLY HILLS WITH HIS AUNT MAY FOR HER WORK SO NOW HE HAS TO SAVE THE DAY AND HELP THE GIRLS WITH THERE SPY WORK**

Peter and may parker were moving into a two bedroom house. "Aunt may where do you want me to put this box of pictures" peter asked "over there" she said pointing to a corner "k" he said and put the box away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sam,clover and alex were walking down the street "sam didn't you say someone was moving into the house next to yours" alex asked "yep it's a lady and her nephew" sam said "wonder if he's cute" clover asked "we are about to see look" sam said pointing to a moving truck.

Clover looked to see a tall brown haired boy wearing a tanktop. She looked and saw his arms and how strong they looked. Hearts showed up in her eyes "oh my god he's adorable" she said running over to them "hey cutie how are you" she asked "ah hello" he said "my name's clover and this is sam and alex" clover said "hi i'm peter and this is my aunt may" he said "do you need help moving" sam asked picking up a box but it felt like it weighed a ton "what do you have in here bricks" sam asked "no just my stuff" he said picking it up with ease making all the girls gasp in ah

"How did you do that" alex asked "I-i lift a lot of weights" peter said and he walked away. When peter was out of sit "dibs" alex and clover said at the same time "what no i said it first" they said at the same time again. They bickered for a long time "hey do you girls want a piece of pie" peter's aunt asked "yes please" they all said "great your sam right can you go get peter" she asked and sam nodded walking up stairs. She opened the door to peter's room but when she did peter was shirtless. Both froze and blinked "AAAAHHHH" they screamed. Sam slammed the door "sorry peter i didn't know" she said. Peter opened the door with a new shirt on "it's ok" he said

After everyone ate pie. The girls left "man peter is cute" clover said "yeah he is so adorable" alex said "what do you think sam" clover asked but sam had a blush "yeah he is cute i guess" she said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was walking out of her house and started walking to school. When she looked over to the new parker house she saw peter on his walk. "Hey sam could you walk me to school" he asked with a smile "yeah that's ok" sam said. They both walked to school together. When they walked in peter looked around and then said "arnold" and arnold looked at peter "holy crap peter parker what has it been 4-5 years" he asked "yeah since science camp how have you been" he asked

"Wait you two know each other" clover asked "yeah we went to science camp together" peter said. Peter and arnold did a weird hand shake "man i can't believe you still remember the handshake" peter said "wow how could peter be a nerd and a total hunk" clover asked "maybe because he is cool" sam said

Peter was walking to his class when he saw clover,sam and alex standing by a trash but when he looked away and back again they were gone "hu odd" peter said and walked away

That night peter dawned his red and blue suit and left through his bedroom window. He began swinging through town "beverly hills is so much different from nyc" he said to himself. All night the only thing he saw that was strange was 3 multi colored teens running around the street

Peter climbed back into his window but when he looked over he saw sam taking her shirt off. She saw him and he saw her and they just stared at each other for a minute and peter grabbed his blinds and pull it down

Sam on the other hand just stood there and keep staring (was peter wearing a spandex suit) she thought then she relised she was only in a bra. She blushed and put her shirt back on and went to bed. She didn't sleep though she just looked at the sky light (what if peter thinks im hot and comes over here and kisses me or takes me in the night) she thought. She then realized what she was thinking and started to blush harded and rolled around on the bed

Peter slept like a baby and didn't even remember what he saw. When he woke up the next day he ran off to school but on his way he heard a big explosion and he looked and saw a giant scorpion (well now it's time for spiderman time) he thought and he ran down an alleyway to change. He swung over to the scene "hey you over sized arthropoda" he yelled dishtracking the monster before it killed someone. The scorpion monster looked at him and then went to attack him he just jumped out of the way. Then he saw three spandex catsuits in the colors of red green and yellow. He looked up to see sam, alex, and clover and his lenses went wide

His spider sense flared and he felt a claw collide with his face sending him flying into a wall "ow" he said and then his spider sense hit again and he jumped up dodging a sonic blast he looked at the culprit and saw shocker standing there "well well well shocker my old pale" peter said "spiderman so this is where you've been hiding" shocker said shooting another blast. Peter jumped out of the way and swing kicked shocker into the human scorpion

He swung over to the three girls "hey sorry but i think you pretty girls should go" peter said "sorry spiderman we have a mission to do" alex said. Peter's spider sense flared. He looked over and saw shocker shot a blast at the girls "look out" he said webbing the girls pulling and traded places with them getting hit in the back.

He flew into a wall "look sam-i mean spies get out of hear" peter said. Shocker blasted him and confused peter. The human scorpion grabbed peter by the neck lifting him up. The monster throw him "now to end you" shocker said pulling out a cannon "this here is a sonic cannon, i made it myself" shocker said pointing the gun with one hand ready to blast peter's head off but before he pulled the trigger someone kicked the gun which made shocker turn and blast human scorpion. The knock back sent shocker flying into a wall knocking him out

"Here" sam said putting her hand out "thanks for the save there" he said "your welcome" sam said "well woohp will take it from here" she said and peter nodded and swung away

At school peter was walking to class when sam stopped him "peter what happened to your face" sam asked "oh nothing just a little run in with a giant speaker" peter said "so sam i was wondering if you were free this weekend" peter asked "why" she wondered "well i have 2 tickets to a new movie" he said rubbing the back of his neck "are you asking me on a date peter parker" she smiled "well only if you want to" he said "i would love to" she said kissing him on the cheek and walking away

"He just asked you" clover asked "yeah but then i remembered i have a boyfriend so what do i do" she asked "you tell him you have a boyfriend" alex said "that's what i thought but i just can't" she said "so either you choose james or peter" clover said "i don't know" she said "just say a name in 3...2...1" alex counted down "peter" she blurted "so there we go HEY JAMES" alex yelled to james "james i wanted to talk to you about us" sam said

"What's up" he asked "i don't think i love you anymore" sam said sadly "what" he asked "i'm in love with someone else" she said "who i'll kill him" he said angry "peter parker" she said and james looked around for peter. When he saw him he ran at him trying to punch him from behind but peter did a backflip missing the punch "your dead" james said "wow back up what's wrong" peter asked "sam is mine but now she loves you" james said punching at peter "i didn't know im sorry man" peter said dodging the punches

"James stop your going to get in trouble" sam said james went for a punch at peter's face but peter grabbed his hand stopping it "what the hell" james said using his whole body weight but peter's arm didn't budge "james stop we can talk about this" peter said calmly "no sam is mine" he said pushing harder "james i will break your arm if you don't stop" peter said twisting "fine fine stop" he said in pain and peter let go. He turned to sam "why didn't you tell my you had a boyfriend" peter asked her "i wanted to but it just slipped my mind" she said "listen sam i know what it's like to be cheated on and it feel really bad" peter said "so are you breaking up with me" sam asked "no because we never dated but i would like to be friends" peter said "what but what about this weekend" she asked "hey james you see avengers infinity war" peter asked "no but i was want to" he said "here take a girl with you" peter said giving him the two tickets "awsome these are expensive" james said

"Hey mandy" james said walking away "sam i just wanted to say i'm sorry" peter said "it's fine i'm sorry for not telling you and having you give james the tickets" sam said "yeah but to bad his tickets are for the back row" peter laughed "so is was wondering peter if you where free this weekend" sam asked "why sam are you asking me on a date" peter asked "yes is that ok" she asked "it's fine but i get to pick what we do" he said "what" she asked "well i recently got a hold of a giant flat screen tv and have a very active netflix account" he said "yes yes very much yes" sam said "cool after school" peter asked "yep see you then" sam said

After school peter and sam walked home together "no i'm telling you spider-man is a jerk in real life" peter said "no way he looks so cool" sam said "when i met him for the first time he broke my camera" peter said (i can't believe i'm roasting myself) he thought "he seemed so nice" she said "what seemed you met him" peter asked "no i hadn't met him i'm just thinking" sam said walking into peter's house "aunt may. Sam and i are going to my room" peter said "ok just use protection" she yelled back and peter blushed "not like that" peter said and they both ran upstairs

Peter and sam where sitting on peter's bed watching "you ever think that hiccup and astrid will stay together forever" peter asked "can't believe where watching how to train your dragon" sam said "it was your idea" peter said "yeah i know" she said when all of a sudden an explosion went off both peter and sam looked out the window "sam i need to go" peter said "what where" sam asked and peter began taking his shirt off "what are you doing" sam asked but when she saw what was underneath "peter your spider-man" sam asked "sam i know you are a spy but if the agency wants you to go deal with this don't and let me handle this" peter said grabbing his mask "peter just be safe" sam said "you know i always am" peter said pulling the mask on and jumping out the window

 **THE END OF TOTALLY SPIDER-MAN THANKS FOR READING**


	2. Chapter 2

**TOTALLY SPIDER-MAN EP 2 LLHOTF THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW**

Peter jumped out the window and swung of to save the day. When he got there his eyes went wide. Standing in all the destruction was the sinister 6. Mac gargan aka scorpion, flint marko aka sandman, Aleksei Sytsevich aka rhino, doctor otto octavius aka doctor octopus, adrian toomes aka the vulture and Sergei Kravinoff aka kraven the hunter. "I thought the circus wasn't till next week" peter said getting there attention "spider-man so this is where you've been hiding" doc oct said "not hiding just needed a vacation" peter said "nevertheless rhino take him" otto said and rhino ran at him but peter jumped out of the way. Otto used his arms and mac his tail. Peter shot a web at macs tail and pulled it between the arms and himself. Otto's arms grabbed the tail and delivered an electric shock

"You guys suck at team work" peter said. Then his spider sense flaried and he dodged the incoming attack by kraven "hey kraven hows the lion" he asked "stop talking" kraven said "i would but that totally makes the fight boring" peter said then his spider sense tingle again. He looked behind his back to see rhino running at him. He tried to jump but it was to late. Rhino grabbed his chest and slammed him down to the ground. Peter tried to wiggle out of his grasp but the harder he struggled the, the tighter the grasp was. Peter webbed the vultures wings and pulled bringing him down on rhino. Then peter used all his strength and broke free of his grasp. He kicked rhino in the face

"Let's go we did what we came here to do" otto yelled and everyone followed him. Peter looked at the damage they caused. He saw nobody was hurt and he left. When he got back to his house sam wasn't there. Peter sat on his bed (was the spider-man thing to much for her) he asked himself. Then peter's spider sense tingle (there isn't any danger) he thought but then a giant hole opened in his ceiling sucking him up. He had just enough time shoot a web to his mask and pull it on before he was shot up into the air and landed in a plane "what is happening" he asked then the driver of the plane turned around. "Hello mr spider man i am jerry and you are coming to wooph" jerry said with a smile "look alfred i tried the whole secret agency thing not happening again" peter said "well to late" jerry said and the floor under peter opened. Peter looked down and back at jerry "i hate you" he said before falling "AAAAAHHHH" peter yelled

When peter landed he started patting himself "arms check, legs check, head check oh thank god i'm alive" he said "hello spiderman" said a voice making peter lookup. He saw sam, clover and alex all staring at him. Peter jumped up fast "hello lady's" he said in a deep and sly voice. "Hello girls as you can see spiderman will be joining you for today's mission" jerry said "hey spiderman" the girls said with a smile "hello girl" peter said

"As for the mission for some reason women how were normally peaceful started attacking their co-workers and friends so get to work" jerry said "wait jerry what about gadgets" sam asked "oh as for that my assistant dinah" he said pointing to a redhead woman next to him "the gadgets are expandable bungee belt, wind tunnel 3000 tornado blaster hair dryer, 24 exposure camera beret, couale rope hair bun, and the ever fateful jet pack backpack" jerry said "look how cute this little thing is" sam said. Peter was looking at the girls with a confused look "and last but not least for you spiderman we made a new suit" jerry said pointing at a blue spider suit (2099 suit) "no" peter said "what do you mean no" jerry asked "i mean no i'm not wearing that" peter said "and why not" jerry asked "because that suit is a mess" peter said then the couch fell backwards

When the girls and peter walked into the room of mrs jones she wasn't there "um hello is anyone home" peter asked as he walked upside down. "I don't think she is here let's look for clues" sam said "did that crazy woman send you to finish me off" a lady under the desk asked "miss jones we are from woohp" alex said "and i'm spider-man" peter said dropping on her desk in a crouch

After talking to miss jones they all got into a car a drove off "according to miss jones police report the attacker used a whole arsenal of wrestling moves" clover said "i think she is still in shock, what was that about the attackers eyes glowing red" sam asked then her compact phone beeped "what is this. Women Of Wrestling who wants to got to a sweaty wrestling match" sam asked "would love to if it was hunk a palooza" clover said "hey let me look at that" peter said

He looked closer and saw a really scary thing "oh no" peter said "what" alex asked "she is here" peter said "who" sam asked "calypso" peter said "who" clover asked "calypso is a female hunter who is dead set on my head on her wall, she is one of scariest women on this planet" peter said

In mcallen texas peter and the girls were talking to a guy at a bowling alley. Peter decided just before they went in to tell the other 2 about his secret "so why are you telling us" alex asked "well i would say because i trust you and all but in reality the suit was getting stuffy" peter said pulling off his mask "now girls i need to change so" peter said. "So your dating a superhero" clover asked "well i wouldn't say we are dating" sam said "so he is free" clover asked "no he is mine" sam said "hey girls stop fighting" peter said walking out of the ally in a pair of jeans, a red shirt with his logo in white and a brown open button up shirt.

They all walked in and talked to the three guys who looked pretty beat up "what happened to you guy" peter asked "3 women just attacked us out of nowhere" one man said "and one was miss dinsmore, i've never seen her act like that before" the guy added "maybe we should check her office for clues" alex said ]

Lets see if the lane cams got any of the attack" sam said opening the computer "look the women are using wrestling moves just like miss jones police report" clover said "hey look at this" alex said pointing to the screen saver "it's the same invite sam got" peter said let's check it out

At the WOW the girls and peter saw a huge line "looks like it's invite only looks like you guy will have to find another way in" sam said "no problem" alex and clover said. Peter looked around and saw a male wrestler getting dragged into the building. This gave peter and idea. "You girls got i'll meet you inside" he said running to a costume shop across the street "wonder what he's doing" alex asked "never mind that lets go" clover said

Peter walked in the shop and looked around. He grabbed a blue hoodie, a red morph suit, black spray paint, and large white mask plus verus craft supplies. He paid for all of it and ran into a back alley. He used his strang to break the white mask in half and then used an exacto knife to cut out lenses he then glued it to the morph mask. He used the spray paint to paint a spider on the blue hoodie and then put on the red morph suit and blue hoodie. He scraped his web shooters on the outside and his look was complete.

He walked over to the guards "what do you want" one asked "i want to wrestle" peter said "what's your name" she asked "i'm the scarlet spider" peter said "ok come with me" she said and then she enter with peter in tow. When they got to the stage peter looked over at sam and gave her a thumbs up. Peter jumped in the ring "welcome to wow match to night ladys. To day we have a new contestent THE SCARLET SPIDER" the anoucer said pointing to peter "and his apponent is the queen calipso in a cage match" . calypso jumped into the ring

"You remind me of a certin spider themed hero" she said "really you remind me of a certin rug my friend had" peter said getting into a fighting stance. The cage stated falling down around the ring. When it was locked in place calypso attacked peter. His spider sense flared and he jumped out of the way.

She then started attacking him but he dodged with ease. When she jumped at him peter shot two webs at the cage and pulled building tension and launching at her kicking her in the face. "Webs you are him, your the spiderman" she said "well undercover never was my strong suit" peter said pulling off his costume to reveal his normal attire. Peter's spider sense tingle and he felt a heavy object smack him on the head. He fell down knocked out

When he woke up he was thighted to a wall "sadly this isn't the weirdest way i've woken up" peter said he looked around and saw alex and clover with ariel and sam. Sam attacked clover and alex. Peter used his strength and broke the ropes. He ran over the girls and peter shot webbs at sam and when that didn't work he swing kicked her "sorry" he said and she went flying into some mug. "What's going on, how did get here" she asked

After explaining the situation and finding the mud blocks out the power of auriel's stone alex looked at her watch and they on had 3 Minute to stop her so they all ran over to where she was "90 seconds" alex said "your time is up" peter said but when he got close he got tackled by calypso

When they finished tumblng peter did a back handspring to a standing position and calypso stood up "ready for our rematch spider-man" she said "no but that's not going to stop you is it" he asked and calypso jumped at he. He dodged and punched her back. She stood up and peter ran at her to try and bring her down but she ducked and grabbed peter's legs turning him around and smashing him against a rock. Peter dodged her incoming attacks and then kicked upwards hitting calypso in the face knocking her out. Peter wasted no time webbing her down and running back to the girls who already took down ariel

Peter and sam where walking in the hall after woohp took calypso and ariel away. "So sam i was wondering if you where free tonight" peter asked "yeah why" she said "well i wanted to ask you out on a real date" peter said making sam smile "well of course i would love to" she said. Peter smiled and jumped in the air "awesome i'll pick you up at 8" he said before running off.

Outside the building was a woman standing on one of the building with binoculars "so he thing he can cheat on me does he" she said and she turned and ran jumping off and swinging away. What was left in the spot was a black stuffed cat sitting on the ledge

 **This is the cliffhanger i wanted so i hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE TIME BETWEEN UPLOADS I'VE HAD A RUFF COUPLE YEARS AND NO INSPIRATION OR TIME TO WRITE BUT I'M BACK AND HOPE TO GET BACK TO MY OLD WAYS**

Peter was in his room getting dressed up nice for his date with sam, as he got ready he looked to the closet seeing his suit hanging up "what if there's an attack" he asked himself. He quickly shook his head getting the thought out "everything will be fine, what could...no stop peter a lot of things could go wrong" he said putting his tie on and leaving the house after giving may a kiss

Once he left the house his spider sense tingled a bit "it's just nerves" he shook his head again and walked to sams door, he knock once and sam throw open the door blushing "hey pete" she said walking out the door with keys in her hand "ready to go?"he asked smiling "yes very much so" she said walking to the car "you wanna drive" she asked but peter stopped "never got my licence" he said pulling down his sleeves and showing her his web shooters

"Oh yeah i guess your right" she smiled as she got in and peter jumped in after her. The two drove into town to a restaurant sam's mom's friend owns and they got free food, sam and peter where talking with her when his spider sense flared up again. He then felt a hand on his shoulder "hey long time no see peter" a very familiar voice said.

Peter turned slowly seeing the long platinum hair "hey felicia what are you doing here" he said confused making sam look at the girl "you know her" sam asked "well of course i'm one of his best friends from school right pete" she said smacking his back

"Yep" he responded not sounding very comfortable "and who might you be" she said pulling up a chair at there table "my name is sam i'm peters close friend" sam added looking at him with a blush "really do you know peters little secret" she asked doing his classic we shooter action and " _thwip_ " sound

"Yep i've know about it for a while" sam said making felicia mad "peter can i borrow you for a second i need spidermans help" she said not asking grabbing him and pulling him away

Once they where out in the hall peter pulled away "what's your problem felicia" he asked "who the hell is she" felicia asked "what do you mean thats my date" peter replied. He then felt felicia's hand collide with his face hard "hey what the hell" he asked "did you forget we are together you cheating bastard" she yelled peter webbed her mouth "listen here. WE are not a WE, WE are a YOU and ME" he said "you cheated on me like 12 time I made the mistake of taking you back so don't come here and interrupt me on my date" peter said turning around seeing something tearable

Sitting in his spot was sams old boyfriend talking to her and her blushing "sam" he said quietly as he backed out and ran out the door, he ran down a ally shooting a web and pulling himself to the roof and changing fast putting all his clothes into a web bag "thank god i took this with me" he said jumping and swinging away

James and sam where talking about how funny it was them bumping into each other, she saw peter leave and just thought it was spider business but as the night went on he still hadn't returned (did he see me and james, did he think i was cheating, he ditched me) she thought as after it was about 10 at night which was about 2 hours after he left

She drove home angry yet understanding so when she got home she called him leaving a message to explain herself but peter never answered, he wasn't at school, or the next, or the next he was gone for a week with no explanation when she turned on the news she knew what happened " _ **spiderman hurt in avengers battle against the revengers"**_ sam watched as peter was swinging around and kicking venom in a heated battle when venom grabbed his head and slammed peter into the ground hard

When venom removed his hand peter layed there still "PETER" she yelled

 **THANKS FOR READING THE REVENGERS ARE LIKE THE DARK JUSTICE LEAGUE EXPECT A FEW STORIES FROM THAT TEAM IN THE FUTURE**

 **I WILL ALSO BE CONTINUING THE NEXT SPIDERMAN COMING SOON**


End file.
